


(Un)fortunate Circumstances

by lorir_writes



Series: AU-Gust Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Tough days seem to never end for Countess Daphne Foredale. But one can never know all surprises the future holds.
Relationships: Bartholomew Chambers/Yusuf Konevi, Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: AU-Gust Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011720
Kudos: 1





	(Un)fortunate Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Warning: This piece contains adult material (description of car accident, mention of blood, injuries and post-traumatic stress disorder) which may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> 2\. Submission to AU-Gust Writing Challenge: Day 20 - Single Parent AU and Tumblr CFWC Silly Love Stories: Day 5 - Meet Cute

The sound of seat belts clicking echoed inside the car as Daphne started the engine. Closing her eyes, her hands gripped the steering wheel and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. After a frustrating business meeting, she was about to meet ambassadors from different countries who could support the bill she has been working on for months. But much to her dismay, she left everything behind to pick her son, who just got three days of suspension from school. For a moment, she wished she could just be at home and forget the awful day she had so far. Yet, a mother’s work never ends.

She glanced at the rearview mirror and spotted her son with his arms folded and his brows knitted together in a frown. He is far from being a bad kid, but his behaviour clearly changed after the loss of his grandfather. Things certainly wouldn’t be the same for the Foredales.

The lady maneuvered her car to leave the parking lot of the school and drove into the street. “Did you buckle your seat belt?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Silence loomed inside the car as the lady drove into the streets of London whilst it began to rain.

“Mum, can I watch Looney Toons?”

“No.”

“But mum—”

“You know why you can’t, Vincent. You’re grounded.”

“But Percy started it, mummy!” The young boy whined.

“I will not discuss this again, Vincent. I said no.” She raised her voice just enough to make it clear her decision remained the same.

The lady watched the boy’s sad face turned into a scowl but didn’t say a word. She had to focus on the road.

As the rain grew heavier, she felt a kick on her back of her seat. “Vincent?” She glared at the kid through the mirror, but he stayed quiet. Maybe she didn’t adjust the seat properly. She always had trouble with the seat whenever she allowed her brother to drive her car. But after a few meters, another kick hit her back. “Vincent, stop it!”

The kid, however, kept kicking the back of her seat.

“That’s it!” Rage coursed through her body as she turned around to look at her child. “When I say stop—”

The sound of a car honk startled Daphne, who looked back at the road. Her eyes went wide as her foot quickly stamped on the brake pedal and firmly held the steering wheel, but it was too late. Tyres hissed on the wet tarmac followed by the loud crash. Her body was pushed against the wheel only to be stopped by the seat belt.

She turned back to her son and reached out to touch him. “Vincent!”

The child’s usual rosy cheeks and nose were pale, lips quivering as tears threatened to fall down his face. But in spite of the fear, he was fine. “Mummy…” He sobbed.

She unbuckled her seat belt to move closer, running her hands through his dark hair, face and body, looking for any bruises. “Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?”

He shook his head in silence.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. I should have been more careful,” she said, brushing his tears away with her thumbs.

Vincent unbuckled his seat belt and stretched his arms towards his mother, rushing to her for comfort.

Daphne heaved a sigh once her arms tightly wrapped around her child. “We’re okay, darling. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know…” He sniffed, rubbing one hand on his eyes. “Mum?”

“Yes?”

“The man in the car is bleeding.”

“What?!” Her eyes darted to the other car, where a tall man winced. From a small gash just above his eyebrow, blood ran down his temple and cheek. “Oh, God…” She muttered, closing her eyes for a quick moment as if hoping everything could just disappear when she opened them again.

“Is he going to die?” Vincent looked up at her, fear visibly taking over his features.

She looked back at the other car, where the man touched his forehead and looked at the blood in his hand. “I don’t think so, but I have to take a look at him to check. You’re going to stay here and don’t leave until I say so, okay?”

“Mum, please…”

“Sweetie, look at me.” She cupped his son’s face with both hands. “We’re fine. I know it was scary and it reminded you of things we’re still trying to understand, but nothing happened. But the man in that car needs our help. So, you’re going to be the wonderful boy I know you are and stay here and I’ll go there to see what we can do to help him.”

Rubbing the long sleeve of his jumper on his nose, Vincent nodded.

“I’ll be right back.”

Once Daphne closed the door of her car, she approached the other. The man winced as he tried to move, but apparently, he only had a cut on his forehead. Yet, she knew all too well that appearances can be deceiving.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better…”

“I’m so sorry, sir. I should’ve been more careful.”

“It’s fine,” he replied. As he attempted to smile, he winced once again.

“Sir, please don’t move. I’m calling an ambulance.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just get out of the car to see the damage and call the insurance company.”

“Sir, I insist. You might have any other bruises or fractures.”

“I’m fine, ma’am. I just have to get out of— aaargh!” He grunted.

“Will you stop moving?!” She snapped.

His eyebrows rose in surprise at the commanding tone in her voice.

“I didn’t mean to yell, sir. Forgive me…” She grimaced. “But you might have broken your ribs or any other bone. So if you please just stay where you are, I’ll call the ambulance and take you to the hospital.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied quietly.

She pressed the phone to her ear and looked back at the man as remorse washed over her. “I am truly sorry, sir. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I’ll handle all the expenses with hospital, treatment, your car— Hello? Oh, thank God!”

As the lady stepped aside to talk over the phone, the man observed the scene in silence. The young poised woman tried to stay calm as she gave all the information about the accident to the NHS call handler and stood closer to her car, where a child was seated in the back. Rubbing his hands on his eyes, the kid patiently waited for the call to end to open the door and hug her. She replied to the embrace and kissed the top of the boy’s head before telling him to go back to the car and make another call. This woman clearly had a lot on her mind and it wasn’t his place to judge.

Just a couple of minutes after the call, an ambulance arrived, immobilized the man, and took him to the nearest hospital. Following right behind, Daphne and Vincent went to the hospital in order to go through laboratory tests.

“Daphne! Oh my God, are you okay?” Briar hugged her friend tightly.

“Ow…” The countess winced in response.

“Easy, darling. Daphne hasn’t been tested yet,” Edmund pointed out.

“Oh!” Briar pulled away to look at the countess. “I’m so sorry! Please tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, all things considered,” Daphne replied, rubbing the back of her neck. “I just needed someone to drive for me and look after Vincent whilst I handle everything. Thank you both for coming.”

“Of course. But you’re still getting tested, aren’t you?” Edmund asked.

“Sure…” She answered. Yet, as usual, her own health wasn’t her priority.

As she walked through the hallways, guilt washed over her at each step closer to the doctor’s office. Accidents happen all the time, but she didn’t expect to cause such problems to anyone.

“Okay. Deep breaths,” she murmured to herself once she stopped in front of the door. Mustering all the courage she had left, she knocked on the door.

“Hey, Daph! Come in.” Dr. Chambers smiled as he opened the door and let her in. “Is Vincent still in the exam room?”

“Yes. Briar and Ed are with him now and they’ll take him home. Dr. Kingston is running a few more tests just to be sure, but so far, he seems fine.”

“That’s great news,” another male voice answered.

Walking out of the bathroom, the man whose car she accidentally hit strolled into the room buttoning his shirt. Even with a butterfly bandage on his temple and torso wrapped by a rib belt, he looked nicer than most people who just bumped their heads and broke two ribs during a car accident.

“You’re very wise to teach your son to use seat belts at all times, Lady Foredale.”

“Thank you,” she replied, doing her best not to blush or gawk at him. “How are you, Mr. Osmanoğlu?”

“I’m okay. I’m medicated now, so the pain will ease out soon,” he answered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, don’t worry about me, ma'am.” A broad smile illuminated his strong features. “I’ll be fine.”

“Careful, Hamid. You still have two broken ribs that still demand proper care,” Dr. Chambers warned.

“Let’s not frighten Lady Foredale, Bart.” Once again, he turned to Daphne with his impeccable grin. “I’m sure I’ll heal in no time.”

Though worry still clouded her judgment, she couldn’t help but smile back.

“I always liked your enthusiasm, my friend, but don’t get ahead of yourself. We must wait and the results of your exams in the next few weeks.” Dr. Chambers placed a hand on the man’s shoulder then turned to Daphne. “Now then. Let’s see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine, Bartie. Nothing happened to me.”

“You still were involved in a car accident, Daph. Allow me to do a quick inspection, just to be safe.”

“I agree,” Hamid avowed. “I’ll wait outside.”

“Thank you. See you in a few minutes.”

The man nodded to them and left the room.

“Take a seat.” Dr. Chambers gestured for her to sit on the gurney and grabbed a clipboard. “Are you feeling anything in particular, Daph?”

“Does guilt count?”

“Oh, come on, Daph! It wasn’t that bad…” He said placing the ear tips of the stethoscope in his ears. “Take off your coat and blouse.”

“He broke two bones because of me, Bartie! Two!” She whined as she removed her upper garments.

“Rib bones are delicate. Any minor accident like this can potentially break them.” He placed the chest piece on her back. “Breath in.”

She did as she was told as the doctor examined her. “But it shouldn’t have happened.”

“Daph, no one wants these things to happen, but they do. Breathe out.” He paused to listen then moved the chest piece to another spot on her back. “Driving on wet roads while taking our little stubborn son when he’s acting out can be quite challenging. Breathe in again.”

“It wasn’t entirely his fault. I did turn around to chastise him.”

“Breathe out.” He commanded. “Daph, Vincent is six. We’ve both talked to him more than once about how he can’t distract us when we’re driving. We all know accidents like this happen more often than we expect, but you cannot go on that guilt trip again.”

“It doesn’t mean it’s okay to hit other cars.” Daphne frowned.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It could have happened to anyone. And, just so you know, Hamid doesn’t blame you, even though you hit his brand new car.”

“It’s new?! Urrrgh…”

"Both of you have car insurance and despite everything, his prognosis is excellent. Didn’t you see him? He looks like he just stepped out of a male cologne ad.”

A small chuckle escaped her lips.

“Yes, his case requires attention, but he’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it,” he reassured before proceeding to search for any signs of bruises.

“Thank you,” she said. After a brief moment of silence, she spoke again. “I still can’t believe you guys know each other. What are the odds?”

“Well, he happens to have a very charming best friend that I met during my trip to Berlin last year.” He smiled. “And I suggested for them to come here and find potential allies in the Parliament. ”

“You did?” Daphne shifted in her seat to look at her friend.

“I did. But how they managed to get a temporary stay here to handle business and politics is way beyond my comprehension. Even though it’s nice to watch when Yusuf explains.” He bit down his bottom lip.

“You’re smitten.” She smirked.

“Are you jealous?” He teased.

“Bite me,” she scoffed.

The two of them chuckled.

“I’m happy for you and you know it.”

“I do. And maybe it’s time for you to be happy for yourself again.”

“Bart…”

“I’m saying it as your loyal friend who’s grateful for everything you did ever since the day we’ve met. I deeply admire your ability to bend over backwards and get everything done, but you need to let loose once in a while, you know. Live a little!”

“I know… but it’s not that simple. Besides, it’s not like I bumped into a charming diplomat like Yusuf Konevi,” she hinted.

“No…” He chuckled. “You hit your car on the newest proudest possession of the new ambassador of Turkey in the UK.”

“What?!” Colour drained out of her face as her eyes went wide.

“You didn’t know?” He guffawed. “The Turkish flags on the bonnet of his car aren’t mere decorations. He’s the guy who represents Turkey government here.”

“Oh my God, Bartie! I was supposed to meet this man for lunch and convince him to support the immigrants’ protection bill!” Daphne smacked her forehead.

“Hun, as far as I know, Hamid is a very smart and understanding guy. He knows it was an accident.” Bartholomew placed a hand atop hers and squeezed gently.

“Ugh… Can I just go home, crawl under the covers and cry?” She nagged.

“All in due time, dear.” The doctor gave her a reassuring smile then finished his inspection. “Well, you look fine as far as I can tell. You can get dressed now.”

“See? I told you I’m fine.” But the minute the words left her mouth, a sharp pain spread along her neck and shoulders, making her wince.

“Neck pain?”

“Yeah…” She rubbed the back of her neck again. “It’s probably nothing.”

“Sure… Do you remember when it started?”

“I don’t know. I was okay this morning. I think it was after the…” She trailed off as the doctor stared at her deadpan. “Fine, I’ll do the tests.”

“Yes, you will.”

After a couple of exams to exclude the possibility of broken bones and any other severe injury, Dr. Chambers prescribed medication and a few neck exercises to the young countess and they left his office. Right outside in the middle of the waiting room, another man sitting beside Hamid waiting for them.

“Yusuf!” Dr. Chambers promptly approached the man to give him a hug.

“Hello, darling.” He responded to the hug with similar eagerness. Once they pulled away, he extended his to Daphne. “Even though the circumstances aren’t ideal, it’s a pleasure to meet you in person, Lady Foredale.”

“Indeed they aren’t, but still. The pleasure is all mine.” She replied the handshake and smiled.

“Thank you for being so attentive to my friend after the accident,” Yusuf said.

“Yes, thank you again, ma’am,” Hamid added.

“It’s the least I could do after all the inconvenience I put you through, Mr. Osmanoğlu,” she apologized once more.

“Well, you both have the prescribed medication and you’re free to go. Have some rest and avoid any intense physical activities. If either of you feel anything else, don’t hesitate to call me,” Dr. Chambers declared.

The two men nodded. As they headed towards the exit of the hospital, Yusuf and Dr. Chambers walked behind Daphne and Hamid chatting. Still mulling over her actions, the countess remained quiet.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Hamid asked.

“Yes, thank you for asking.”

“Of course. Even if all you feel is neck pain, it’s important to take care of it. I’m glad your son is fine as well.”

“Thank you, sir. Once again, forgive me for the inconveniences I put you through today and if there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know.“

"You don’t have to apologise this much, my lady. Besides, you already paid for all my expenses here and with my car. There’s no need to worry.”

“If only it was that easy…” She mumbled.

The diplomat gazed at her as if trying to take in what she said.

“But just to be sure, do you need anything else? Transportation? Food? Someone to help you out?”

“That’s very generous of you, but I’ll be fine. Yusuf will be in the room right next to mine in case I need any assistance.”

“Um…” Yusuf scratched the back of his neck. “Actually I had plans tonight.”

“Oh…” Hamid’s eyes widened. “Of course, I—”

“But I can cancel,” Yusuf replied.

Dr. Chambers’s face fell.

“No, no! You don’t have to cancel your plans. I’m sure I can manage on my own.”

“Abi¹, you shouldn’t be alone tonight.”

“He can stay with me.” Daphne blurted.

The three men turned to her in confusion.

“Lady Foredale, you don’t have to…” Hamid shook his head.

“But I want to. I’ll not be okay knowing you’re on your own or that I ruined a friend’s date. You’re staying at my home as my guest.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Bartholomew said. “Daphne’s estate has comfortable guest rooms, a good number of staff members to assist Hamid and she won’t even tire herself too much.”

“It’s not a bad idea at all,” Yusuf acknowledged.

“I don’t wish to impose…” Hamid made a face.

“You’re not. I get it, we barely know each other. But I just need to know you’ll be okay during your recovery process, sir.”

Hamid pondered about the offer for a moment. Though he wasn’t so fond of the idea to give up the privacy of his luxury flat, the pleading look on his friends’ faces wasn’t something he could just ignore. So he acquiesced. “Alright, I’ll accept your offer, Lady Foredale.”

Between gleeful cheers from the couple, the young countess let out a sigh in relief whilst the diplomat answered with a tired smile. Both of them were ready for that day to be over. Little did they know it was just the beginning.

—

¹ Brother


End file.
